Bring me back to life
by Mamba Negra
Summary: O detetive Ikki Amamiya ainda se sente perdido após a morte de seu amante, há dois anos. Ao deparar-se com um jovem maltratado e desamparado, conseguirá finalmente superar sua dor e abrir-se novamente para o amor? – Yaoi/Lemon/UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO
1. Prólogo

**BRING ME BACK TO LIFE**

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim a Masami Kurumada. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Shipper:** Ikki x Hyoga

**Sinopse: **O detetive Ikki Amamiya ainda se sente perdido após a morte de seu amante, há dois anos. Ao deparar-se com um jovem maltratado e desamparado, conseguirá finalmente superar sua dor e abrir-se novamente para o amor? – Yaoi/Lemon/UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO

**Avisos: **1) Contém Yaoi e Lemon, ou seja, amor e sexo entre homens. Se você não gosta, por favor não perca o seu tempo lendo isto.

2) Esta fanfic é Universo Alternativo. Portanto fatos, idades e ambientação da história foram alterados, além de alguns personagens estarem um pouco ooc.

3) Pode ficar um pouquinho dark, mas não posso afirmar que haverá darklemon explícito.

Espero que tenham uma boa leitura...

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_Tóquio, dois anos antes..._

O corpo inerte e ensangüentado do rapaz jazia no chão frio do calabouço. Sua respiração, quase imperceptível, era o único indício de que a morte ainda não o levara. Com muito esforço o jovem abriu um de seus olhos, somente para ver o homem imponente à sua frente ajeitando a roupa.

- Mestre... – sua tentativa de expressar-se fora inútil, já que suas palavras não saíam com a altura e clareza necessária, seja pela quantidade de sangue em sua boca ou os diversos ferimentos em seu corpo.

Um último golpe foi desferido, então aquele corpo no chão já não mais respirava. Observando o rapaz sem vida, o agressor pegou o celular e selecionou a discagem rápida.

_- Alô?_ – respondeu o homem sonolento do outro lado da linha.

- Tenho um serviço para você. – sua voz, fria e impassível, faria qualquer um tremer.

_- Sim, senhor._

**oOoOoOo**

O barulho alto da televisão acordou Ikki Amamiya, detetive do departamento de homicídios da polícia de Tóquio. Olhando a sua volta e constatando sua solidão, ainda era difícil acreditar que perdera seu companheiro, vítima de um câncer devastador. Nada poderia anestesiar a dor que sentia, pois a tristeza parecia consumir todos os poros de seu corpo.

Enquanto buscava outra bebida, o moreno voltou sua atenção para a televisão, onde uma séria repórter noticiava mais uma tragédia:

"_Hoje de manhã, a polícia encontrou um jovem morto na região de Setagaya, o corpo estava jogado em uma lata de lixo num dos vários becos do bairro. Violentado e espancado até a morte, infelizmente o rapaz não portava quaisquer documentos que pudessem facilitar a sua identificação. Acredita-se que o ocorrido tenha sido um latrocínio, ou seja, assalto seguido de morte. Até o momento, a polícia ainda não tem suspeitos do crime."_

Aimi Nakamura, a repórter, continuou descrevendo a total falta de detalhes do crime, além do abalo emocional que tal brutalidade causou aos habitantes do Setagaya. Em entrevista, alguns moradores declararam sua insatisfação com a segurança do populoso bairro, mas o detetive Amamiya já não prestava atenção.

Nem mesmo o pronunciamento de Kaito Inokuma, representante da Assembléia de Tóquio, declarando as medidas a serem tomadas para aumentar a segurança no bairro, foi capaz de retirar Ikki daquela situação deplorável. Ele olhava para a TV, mas não a enxergava. Ouvia as palavras do político, mas não as assimilava. Até o uísque que tomava parecia não possuir gosto algum. Os sentidos de seu corpo já não mais funcionavam, pois sua alma havia sido enterrada junto com Shaka.

Provavelmente, se não estivesse de licença do serviço, neste momento o detetive estaria nas ruas, tentando desvendar os responsáveis pelo crime atroz. Mas, como não era o caso, ele desligou a TV, pegou sua garrafa de uísque e foi para a cama, determinado a esquecer o universo existente além daquelas paredes.

Continua…

* * *

N/A: Olá! O prólogo bem pequenininho assim é só pra dar um gostinho mesmo! A idéia de fazer essa fic me surgiu após ler o livro "30 dias", de Shayla Kersten, então alguns detalhes estão parecidos com a história dela, porém o desenrolar será diferente. Agradeço a todos que lerem e espero que continuem acompanhando.

Mamba


	2. Olhos Azuis

**BRING ME BACK TO LIFE**

**CAPÍTULO UM – OLHOS AZUIS**

_Tóquio, dias atuais...  
_

Com cara de poucos amigos, Ikki entrou no departamento de homicídios tragando um cigarro. Apesar das diversas advertências que recebera, insistia em fumar dentro do prédio, sem se importar com o olhar de repreensão que via nos colegas. Seguiu direto para sua mesa, sem retribuir nenhum dos poucos cumprimentos que recebia pelo caminho. Hoje não era um bom dia, e ele definitivamente não gostaria de perder tempo com diplomacias.

Sentou em sua cadeira e remexeu alguns papéis sobre a mesa, fingindo que os analisava. Sabia muito bem que os olhos de Camus Lenoir1, seu amigo e parceiro há oito anos, estavam voltados para ele, mas fingiu não ver. O francês faria questão de lembrar tudo que Ikki preferia esquecer...

- Bom dia, Ikki! Está tudo bem? – a voz de Camus estava calma, porém firme. Já esperava que o moreno ao seu lado estivesse intragável hoje.

O moreno ignorou solenemente a pergunta de seu parceiro ruivo e continuou remexendo papéis, tragando seu cigarro e agindo como se estivesse completamente só.

Com um suspiro audível e se esforçando para ser paciente, Camus se levantou e parou em frente à mesa de Ikki, com os braços abertos e apoiados no móvel; seu corpo levemente impulsionado para frente, o que deixava seu rosto mais próximo de seu parceiro.

- Eu sei que está sendo duro pra você; mas o fato de hoje completar dois anos da morte de Shaka, não te dá o direito de ignorar e maltratar a todos. – a voz do ruivo, como na maioria das vezes, soava impassível. Ele se importava, mas jamais demonstraria o quanto.

Ikki ergueu os olhos marejados para o parceiro e tragou novamente seu cigarro. Até mesmo ouvir aquele nome era doloroso.

- Você encontrou a testemunha do caso das gêmeas? – o moreno resolveu mudar completamente o assunto, certo de que seu parceiro compreenderia a dica e o deixaria sofrer em paz.

Camus suspirou mais uma vez.

- Encontrei. Estava te esperando para falarmos com ele. Não está vivendo muito longe daqui. Quer ir até lá?

- Claro. – assentiu Ikki, acreditando que um pouco de ação lhe faria bem.

- Espere no carro, eu vou informar o chefe. – o ruivo jogou a chave de seu Honda Civic para o parceiro, enquanto ia até a sala de Saga.

**oOoOoOo**

Seu telefone vibrava insistentemente. Sabia quem era, mas de forma alguma poderia atender na presença de outras pessoas. Levantou-se com uma desculpa qualquer e foi ao banheiro, permitindo-se atender a chamada apenas quando constatou que estava completamente sozinho.

- Alô?

_- Por que a demora?_ – novamente aquela voz fria que lhe causava arrepios cada vez que a escutava.

- D-Desculpe-me, senhor. H-Havia gente perto... – gaguejou de nervoso.

_- Que seja. Fez o que mandei?_

- Sim, senhor. O serviço está feito, não precisa se preocupar.

_- Será recompensado por isso..._ – o homem sorriu ao ver que ganharia alguma coisa pelo serviço prestado. – _Eu quero outro._

- Outro garoto, chefe? – assustou-se.

_- Não escutou o que eu disse? Sim, quero outro garoto. Com as mesmas características..._

- Esses são difíceis de encontrar, vai custar muito mais caro ao senhor... – tentou facilitar seu trabalho.

_- O preço não é problema. Eu quero um garoto igual ao anterior, entendeu? O mais rápido possível._

- Sim, chefe. Eu vou providenciar... – mal terminou de falar e o telefone foi desligado. – Só não sei como... – passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou para seus afazeres.

**oOoOoOo**

O caminho de volta ao departamento não poderia estar pior. As ruas bloqueadas em alguns locais tornavam o trânsito quase impossível, o que irritava Ikki de uma maneira inimaginável.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou para o ruivo ao volante.

- As obras do hospital foram concluídas, parece que estão inaugurando as novas alas... – Camus respondeu.

- E precisa dessa palhaçada toda? – disse aborrecido, olhando o movimento através da janela do carro.

- Tem muita gente importante por lá, é bom cuidar da segurança... Não acha?

- Que seja! – o moreno bufou.

- Está bem, senhor ranzinza. Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não, estou sem fome.

O celular de Ikki tocou. O moreno olhou no visor e relutou em atender por alguns instantes, mas logo se deu por vencido, pois sabia que se não atendesse, seu irmão mais novo insistiria.

- Oi, Shun!

_- Ikki! Que bom falar com você. Como está?_

- Shun, você não tem que fazer isso.

_- Fazer o quê?_

- Ficar com pena de mim. Ligar pra dar uma força, por conta do dia de hoje. Não precisa fazer isso.

_- Ikki, você é meu irmão, lógico que eu me preocupo com você, mas também sei respeitar o seu espaço. Quando você quiser falar do Shaka comigo, eu serei todo ouvidos pra você, mas até lá eu não vou insistir._

- Se não foi por isso, então por que ligou?

_- Eu preciso de um motivo para ligar pra você? _

- Sim.– Ikki sorriu pela primeira vez no dia.

_- Está bem, você tem razão, tem um motivo sim. Hoje de manhã apareceu um paciente aqui no hospital..._

- Não brinca? Um paciente no Tóquio General Hospital... Que absurdo! – riu mais ainda.

_- Não me zoa, Ikki! É que não é um paciente qualquer, ele foi trazido pela polícia hoje e está bastante machucado. Não sabemos o nome dele, nem se tem família, nada. Disseram que ele foi assaltado, mas a história está estranha... Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse tentar descobrir algo sobre ele, qualquer coisa já ajudaria, precisamos entrar em contato com sua família..._

- Eu não investigo este tipo de crime, Shun. Isso é obrigação da 'Furtos e roubos'… Olha, se quer descobrir a origem do seu paciente, pode pedir ajuda da delegacia de pessoas desaparecidas. Se ele tem família em Tóquio, já terão informado o desaparecimento dele a essa hora.

- _Ikki, tentativas de homicídio dizem respeito a você? Se a resposta for positiva, este caso é seu, sem dúvida alguma!_

- O que faz você pensar que se trata de uma tentativa de homicídio?

_- Passe aqui e você verá com seus próprios olhos..._

Ikki afastou um pouco o telefone e perguntou a Camus se eles poderiam passar no hospital, onde Shun trabalhava como médico residente. Ao ver a resposta afirmativa do outro, recolocou o aparelho no ouvido.

- Shun, nós vamos passar aí. Mas não me faça perder tempo, está bem?

_- Obrigado, irmão._

Quando os detetives chegaram ao Tóquio General Hospital, o lugar estava um alvoroço. Como Camus havia dito, a inauguração das novas alas atraiu políticos importantes, autoridades, curiosos e funcionários de diversos setores.

Ikki dirigiu-se à moça da recepção e pediu que ela chamasse Shun. Alguns minutos depois, seu irmão aparecia trajando aquelas roupas típicas de residentes.

- Que bom que vocês vieram. – Shun abraçou Ikki e Camus. – Eu vou levá-los até o médico responsável pelo paciente.

Shun guiou-os até uma sala no segundo andar, onde os médicos costumavam se reunir. Os detetives aguardaram na porta enquanto o jovem médico adentrava a sala.

- Com licença, Dr. Kalomiris. – Shun aproximou-se de um grupinho de médicos e chamou por um deles.

- Sim?

- Eu trouxe o meu irmão detetive, como prometi.

- Ah, sim. Tão rápido! Isso é bom… - o médico pediu licença aos amigos e retirou-se da sala com Shun.

O doutor Milo Kalomiris1 era um neurocirurgião em ascensão. Excelente em seu trabalho, ele chamava a atenção tanto por sua competência quanto por sua beleza. Acostumado a receber olhares nada inocentes, foi com naturalidade que cumprimentou o detetive ruivo que praticamente o comia com os olhos, embora disfarçasse muito bem.

- Boa tarde! Sou o Dr. Milo Kalomiris, médico responsável pelo paciente. É bom ver que a polícia não é tão abnegativa quanto eu pensava… - sorriu enquanto apertava a mão de Camus.

- Muito prazer! Camus Lenoir, detetive da homicídios e este é o meu parceiro, Ikki Amamiya. – o ruivo apertou a mão do loiro e sorriu de forma comedida.

Depois de cumprimentar o médico, Ikki foi direto ao assunto:

- O meu irmão disse que você tem um caso pra gente, por que pensa assim?

- Venham comigo, por favor…

Milo caminhou até o elevador, com os detetives e Shun ao seu encalço. Pararam no décimo andar e caminharam pelo imenso corredor. Enquanto andavam, explicava a situação do paciente.

- Hoje pela manhã, esse rapaz foi encontrado inconsciente na região do Setagaya. Segundo os policiais que o trouxeram, ele foi espancado, violentado e assaltado, o que explicaria a falta de roupas ou documentação.

- Por que desconfia desta versão, Dr. Kalomiris? – Camus questionou.

Antes de responder, Milo abriu a porta de um dos quartos no imenso corredor em que seguiam. Entrando no local, Ikki se aproximou da cama para olhar melhor o rapaz que jazia nela. O jovem era loiro, de longos cabelos lisos, extremamente magro e muito bonito, pelo pouco que podia ver com toda aquela aparelhagem e tubos ligados em seus braços, boca e nariz.

- O estado em que ele se encontra, detetive. Isso causou minha desconfiança. Cheguei até mesmo a compartilhar as minhas suspeitas com os policiais que o trouxeram, mas nenhum deles me deu ouvidos.

- Ele é tão jovem… - até esse momento, Ikki permanecera calado, apenas observando o loiro dormir tão serenamente, nem parecia que tinha acabado de sofrer tantos abusos.

- Acredito que não tenha mais de vinte anos. – Milo completou.

- Dr. Kalomiris, peço desculpas, mas ainda acho que estamos perdendo o nosso tempo aqui, o que aconteceu com esse rapaz foi uma tragédia, mas provavelmente foi apenas um assalto. – Camus ficou visivelmente embaraçado ao ver o olhar de descontentamento que o médico lançou para ele.

- Quero que veja uma coisa, detetive.

Milo dirigiu-se exclusivamente a Ikki, ignorando Camus. Aproximou-se do paciente e puxou um pouco mais o lençol, revelando um tórax bastante magro e ferido.

- Está vendo esses cortes? – apontou o peito e o abdômen do rapaz. – Não foram feitos com um objeto pontiagudo, se fosse esse o caso seriam mais profundos e menores…

Ikki apenas concordou com a cabeça, o médico tinha razão. O jovem loiro tinha longos cortes por todo o dorso, que dificilmente seriam feitos com uma faca.

- Conhece alguma arma que pode ter causado isto? – o moreno indagou, visivelmente interessado, o que deixou o médico feliz.

- Chicote. – Shun declarou baixinho, do outro lado do quarto.

- Ele foi açoitado? – Ikki não conseguiu disfarçar seu espanto.

- Agora me diga, detetive Camus Lenoir, quantos assaltantes você conhece que utilizam um chicote como arma? A mulher gato? Ou talvez o Indiana Jones… – provocou o médico, com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

- As costas dele estão bem piores, Ikki. – Shun dirigiu-se ao irmão.

- Ok, digamos que eu concorde que isso não foi um simples assalto. Não podemos iniciar essa investigação, tendo apenas como base o fato de que o cara foi chicoteado. Existem tantos loucos por aí, que eu não duvido que um deles utilize um chicote para roubar. – a teimosia de Camus já estava irritando Milo.

- Vê essas leves cicatrizes no peito dele? – Milo puxou Camus pelo braço, obrigando-o a se aproximar do paciente. – São do mesmo tipo, porém mais antigas. Ele tem marcas por todo o corpo, ossos quebrados já cicatrizados, lacerações, ferimentos diferentes provocados por armas distintas. Esse garoto foi torturado mais de uma vez, e quem fez isso dedicou um bom tempo à tarefa, pode apostar.

- Como ele está? – Ikki interrompeu a pequena discussão.

- O quê? – Milo virou-se para ele, ainda atordoado.

- Eu perguntei como o garoto está.

- Estável. Ele chegou aqui desidratado, hipotérmico, perdeu muito sangue, houve sério comprometimento nos rins e pulmões… Mas o maior problema foi a formação de um coágulo no cérebro, provavelmente devido a muitos golpes na cabeça. Fizemos uma cirurgia, conseguimos retirar o coágulo, mas ainda não temos certeza dos danos que foram causados.

- Ele chegou a ficar consciente em algum momento? – Ikki voltou a questionar.

- Não, já chegou aqui em coma. O corpo dele está tentando se recuperar dos diversos ferimentos internos, pois houve muito comprometimento dos órgãos, entende? Não sabemos se algum dia ele vai acordar e ainda há a possibilidade de amnésia, caso acorde. – Shun respondeu.

- Ótimo. Não temos suspeitos, testemunhas, a vítima está em coma, provavelmente não acordará e, caso acorde, não vai se lembrar nem do próprio nome. É o caso dos meus sonhos! – Camus provocou.

Ikki, que não se afastou do rapaz nem por um instante, segurou a mão dele entre as suas. Não sabia dizer o motivo, mas sentiu necessidade de protegê-lo. Talvez porque aquela imagem de um loiro frágil deitado em uma cama, o lembrasse de Shaka em seus últimos dias.

- Parece que dependemos de você, amigo. Você precisa ser forte e lutar. Vou colocar o monstro que fez isso na cadeia, mas você tem que acordar e me mostrar o caminho.

- Vocês irão investigar? – questionou o médico.

- Desculpe doutor, não deve alimentar esperanças, nós não temos nem por onde começar! – volveu Camus.

- Mas daremos um jeito. – o tom de voz de Ikki deixou claro que o assunto estava encerrado, não abriria brecha para ouvir as contestações de seu parceiro.

**oOoOoOo**

- Você está bem? – Camus lançou um rápido olhar para Ikki, enquanto dirigia.

Desde que eles saíram do hospital, o moreno não se pronunciara uma única vez. Camus nunca se incomodou com o jeito marrento e calado de Ikki, mas em alguns momentos realmente pensava que o outro era fechado demais, muito além do considerado normal.

A perda de Shaka tornou Ikki ainda mais recluso. Naquela época, Camus pensou que seu parceiro não conseguiria sobreviver, estava um caco. Porém, de uma hora pra outra, o moreno aprisionou todo aquele sofrimento dentro de si e passou a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. O nome de Shaka virou um tabu, algo proibido, e ai de quem tocasse nesse assunto perto de Ikki.

- Estou pensando naquele garoto… - o moreno demorou a responder.

- Você sabe que isso será difícil, não é? Difícil demais…

- O que quer dizer, Camus?

- Não temos nada, Ikki. Eu sei que as suas intenções são ótimas, mas sejamos realistas.

- Eu preciso ajudá-lo. – respondeu o moreno.

- Por quê?

- É o meu trabalho. – Ikki tentou soar o mais neutro possível.

- Você nunca foi tão dedicado, sabe disso. O que foi? Baixou o espírito do policial exemplar em você?

Ikki não respondeu, voltou-se para a janela, ignorando completamente a pergunta de Camus. Seu parceiro tinha razão, nunca fora um policial dedicado ao trabalho, principalmente depois da morte de Shaka. E justamente por não saber explicar o que estava acontecendo com ele foi que se calou. Só de pensar naquele garoto sentia vontade de matar o monstro que o torturou.

**oOoOoOo**

_Dois meses depois…_

Enquanto fazia sua costumeira ronda pelo hospital, durante a madrugada, Shun sorriu assim que entrou no quarto do jovem loiro. Encostando-se ao batente da porta, observou Ikki adormecido na poltrona ao lado da cama do paciente. O moreno segurava a mão do loiro e tinha a cabeça apoiada na beirada de sua cama.

Encontrar Ikki ali já se tornara um costume, o moreno sempre vinha visitar o belo paciente e aproveitava de sua posição de detetive para passar horas ali, sem ser retirado. Sempre que Shun questionava o irmão a respeito das constantes visitas, o moreno dizia simplesmente que o loiro não tinha ninguém por ele, e que precisava de calor humano para se recuperar. Sendo assim, quase todos os dias o detetive ia até aquele quarto de hospital e segurava a mão do paciente, na esperança de que este acordasse.

Shun não sabia dizer se Ikki tinha razão, mas o fato é que desde que as visitas começaram, o organismo do jovem loiro recuperou-se inexplicavelmente. Já conseguia respirar sem a ajuda de aparelhos, seus rins estavam curados, assim como muitas outras melhoras consideráveis em seu estado de saúde. E mesmo que o paciente ainda estivesse em coma, Shun não duvidava que ele logo acordasse, apesar dessa situação ser imprevisível.

O problema era se eles estivessem errados e o jovem não acordasse. Ikki seria capaz de superar mais uma perda? Porque era mais do que óbvio que o detetive já estava muito apegado ao loiro em coma. Esta questão preocupava Shun ao máximo, ele temia por Ikki. O coração do mais velho já estava em frangalhos e outra decepção seria devastadora.

Aproximando-se do irmão, Shun apertou seu ombro levemente e chamou seu nome. Ikki abriu os olhos devagar, tentando se acostumar com a claridade do quarto.

- É a terceira vez esta semana… - Shun puxou conversa.

- O quê? – Ikki costumava ser um pouco lento ao acordar, principalmente quando dormia desconfortável.

- É a terceira vez esta semana, que você dorme aqui com ele. – voltou a dizer, enquanto analisava e anotava alguns dados no prontuário do paciente.

Ikki ficou visivelmente embaraçado.

- Ele não tem família, Shun. É tão sozinho… Eu preciso que ele acorde pra me ajudar a prender o responsável, e penso que ele só acordará se tiver o apoio de alguém… De certa forma, eu só estou trabalhando na minha investigação... – tentou disfarçar suas reais motivações. A verdade é que quando estava longe dali, não conseguia tirar aquele garoto da cabeça, embora não soubesse o porquê.

- Eu estou preocupado… - Shun resolveu externar sua angústia.

- Ele é forte, vai ficar bem… - Ikki sorriu.

- Não estava falando dele, estava falando de você. – o mais novo depositou seus prontuários sobre a cama e apertou o ombro de Ikki. – Mano, a vida que você tem levado não está te fazendo bem. Você se isolou do mundo, se fechou dentro de uma concha e não deixa ninguém entrar.

- Não é assim, Shun. Eu estou bem…

- Não, você não está e nós dois sabemos disso. O Shaka se foi, Ikki, mas você ficou. É hora de refazer a sua vida, seguir em frente. Ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas dois anos de luto já foram mais do que suficientes.

Ikki se afastou do irmão e foi até a janela, sua expressão deixou claro que Shun estava seguindo um caminho perigoso.

- Preocupa-me o fato de que a única pessoa que te tocou de alguma forma, nesses dois anos, está em coma e provavelmente não irá acordar.

- Ele vai acordar, Shun. Eu sei que vai. Não é o que você está pensando, não o vejo dessa forma… É só um garoto, pelo amor de Deus! Eu tenho trinta e dois anos, não me envolveria com alguém tão jovem. Aposto que ele nem completou a maioridade ainda. É praticamente uma criança… Só quero ajudá-lo, apenas isso. Eu quero descobrir o que aconteceu com ele, prender o culpado, garantir que ele tenha uma vida daqui pra frente… - explicou o moreno, mantendo uma postura firme e se esforçando para não ser ríspido com seu irmão.

Shun olhava o moreno com comiseração. Resignado, recolheu seus prontuários e voltou a se aproximar de Ikki.

- Eu só quero que você se desapegue dos mortos e volte para o mundo dos vivos, pois estamos sentindo falta de você… - disse, beijando o rosto do irmão mais velho e saindo do quarto logo depois.

**oOoOoOo**

_No dia seguinte…_

Enquanto se encaminhava ao refeitório para almoçar, Milo se deparou com um irritado Camus, aguardando Ikki no hall do Tóquio General Hospital. Parecendo distraído, o ruivo não percebeu de imediato a presença do loiro no local. Aproximando-se do detetive, o médico não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar.

- Ora, ora! O que vemos aqui? Não é o detetive mais teimoso de Tóquio?

- Que honra ouvir isso do médico mais insolente de todo o Japão! – Camus devolveu a provocação à altura.

Os dois se encararam por um momento antes de começarem a rir.

- Esperando o Ikki? – Milo perguntou.

- Já está chamando pelo primeiro nome, quanta intimidade… - Camus voltou a provocar o médico.

- O seu parceiro tem passado muito tempo por aqui e a culpa é de certo loiro. Mas não se preocupe, porque não sou eu.

- Não estou preocupado. – a maneira cínica com que Camus respondeu fez Milo sorrir.

- Já almoçou, detetive?

- Pode me chamar de Camus. E não, ainda não almocei.

- Gostaria de me acompanhar, Camus? O refeitório do hospital não é lá essas coisas, mas acho que você não se importaria, não é? – Milo tinha um brilho estranho no olhar, que Camus não conseguiu identificar.

- Você primeiro. – com um gesto, o ruivo indicou que o loiro caminhasse na frente, seguindo-o logo depois.

**oOoOoOo**

_Poucos dias depois…_

- Ok, eu desisto! O garoto é oficialmente um fantasma! – Camus escorou-se na mesa de Ikki.

- Não estamos procurando direito… - o moreno respondeu sem sequer desviar os olhos do relatório que escrevia em sua mesa.

Camus ficou visivelmente ofendido.

- Eu investiguei todos os jovens desaparecidos em Tóquio, Ikki, todos eles! O seu namoradinho não bate com nenhum.

- Não fale assim dele…

- Você o visita todos os dias, se não tem interesse no garoto então o que é?

Ikki respirou fundo, antes de erguer sua cabeça e encarar Camus.

- Eu fui até o Setagaya, onde disseram que ele foi encontrado. – ao ouvir a seriedade na voz de Ikki, o detetive ruivo entendeu, imediatamente, que não deveria questionar os sentimentos do parceiro pelo garoto.

- Achou algo? – perguntou Camus.

- Não. Um beco qualquer do Setagaya, próximo a latas de lixo. Os vizinhos, que não são muitos, dizem que não viram nada. Como pode alguém ser brutalmente espancado, no bairro mais populoso de Tóquio, e ninguém ver nada?

O legista da polícia, Shura, passou pela mesa de Ikki naquele momento e acabou ouvindo a conversa.

- Oh, vocês estão investigando o caso do garoto do Setagaya? – perguntou.

- Estamos tentando, mas até agora não temos nada… - Ikki suspirou, passando as mãos pelos curtos cabelos pretos. – Se ao menos ele acordasse e nos desse um nome…

Shura riu, assustando os dois. Tentando recuperar o fôlego, o legista começou a explicar:

- Como você espera que ele acorde? – perguntou ainda rindo.

- Não é impossível! – Ikki já estava ficando irritado com o despeito de Shura.

- Eu diria que é impossível sim, já que ele está morto há uns dois anos…

- O quê? – Camus soou mais alto do que o normal.

Shura olhou-os com estranheza.

- Faz uns dois anos que eu fiz a autópsia no garoto do Setagaya. – falou pausadamente, como quem explica algo a duas crianças.

- O quê? – dessa vez foi Ikki quem gritou.

- O que foi que vocês beberam hoje? – riu-se o legista. – Pobre garoto... – o espanhol ficou pensativo. – Arrepio-me só de lembrar o estado em que seu corpo estava.

De repente, Ikki teve um estalo. Lembrou-se da época da morte de Shaka. Naquela época, ele passava a maior parte dos dias completamente bêbado, mas uma notícia ficou gravada em seu subconsciente e agora se lembrava dela vagamente. Um rapaz encontrado morto no Setagaya, nu, sem documentos, violentado. Como pôde deixar isso passar?

- O loiro não é o primeiro, Camus. Houve outro. – entusiasmou-se tanto com a possibilidade de encontrar novas pistas, que acabou se referindo ao jovem como o chamava intimamente, quando estavam sozinhos naquele quarto de hospital.

- Loiro?

- Não enche, Camus! – apressou-se em dizer, recolhendo suas coisas depressa e deixando os dois amigos para trás.

**oOoOoOo**

Camus analisava novamente as fotos de garotos desaparecidos, quando o celular vibrou em seu bolso. Tomou o aparelho em suas mãos rapidamente, mas hesitou em atender, quando não identificou o número que piscava no visor.

Ignorou a ligação, jogando o celular para outro lado. Para seu nervosismo, a pessoa insistiu, e o telefone voltou a vibrar. Respirou profundamente e atendeu, por fim.

- Sim?

- Camus?

- Sou eu. Quem fala? – sabia que era uma voz conhecida, mas não foi capaz de identificar com quem falava.

- Dr. Milo Kalomiris.

- Milo? Oi! Desculpe, não reconheci sua voz de imediato. Como conseguiu meu número? – não conseguiu ser delicado, estava embaraçado demais para isto.

- O Ikki me passou. Mas, se eu estiver incomodando, eu posso ligar outro dia…

- Não! Claro que não é incômodo nenhum. – forçou-se a relaxar um pouco mais, depois de passado o susto. – A que devo a honra?

- Bom… Eu estava pensando… Amanhã é o meu dia de folga, o primeiro em duas semanas. – o médico riu. – Eu não queria ficar em casa, sabe? Daí eu pensei que… Talvez… Você quisesse sair… Comigo… - o loiro falava pausadamente, hesitando muito antes de revelar seus planos.

- Eu gostaria muito, Milo.

- Sério? Ótimo! Posso passar na sua casa, pra te buscar? Ou você prefere me pegar aqui?

- Na verdade, acho que seria melhor se fôssemos em carros separados. – Camus não quis revelar naquele instante, mas em algum momento Milo teria de saber que, apesar dos inúmeros boatos que o rondavam no departamento, ele jamais assumira sua homossexualidade. Admirava Ikki por tê-lo feito, mas ele próprio não considerava a possibilidade de sair do armário, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Está bem, acho que estou entendendo. – Milo fez silêncio, por um momento. – Olha, tem um restaurante ótimo, nos arredores da cidade. Gostaria de ir até lá?

- Claro! Acho que seria o lugar perfeito.

- Anota o endereço.

O médico passou as coordenadas para Camus, que anotou num pequeno papel e guardou no bolso. Despediram-se, e o nervosismo do detetive já havia passado completamente, dando lugar a um discretíssimo sorriso satisfeito.

Meia hora mais tarde, Camus se assustou quando Ikki jogou alguns papéis em sua mesa.

- Você é um bastardo, sabia? – havia fúria no olhar do moreno.

- O que está acontecendo? – Camus olhou-o confuso.

- É a sua assinatura? – Ikki apontou um ponto no papel sobre a mesa. – Responda-me, Camus! É ou não é a sua assinatura? – o moreno estava debruçado sobre a mesa, numa posição ameaçadora.

- É a minha assinatura. O que está acontecendo? – o ruivo não entendia a atitude agressiva do outro.

- Não reconhece esse relatório? Eu refresco a sua memória… - Ikki pegou o papel em suas mãos. – Aqui diz que um homem branco; de cabelos loiros; idade entre dezessete e dezenove anos; um metro e setenta de altura; e cinquenta quilos, foi encontrado morto em uma lata de lixo no bairro Setagaya. Ele tinha sinais de espancamento, não foram encontradas as roupas dele, nenhum documento ou pertences de valor. E logo abaixo, Camus, tem o seu parecer: latrocínio!

- Ikki… - Camus não sabia como se explicar.

- O que houve? Você ficou com preguiça de investigar, é isso? O seu trabalho é tão pouco importante assim, que você não foi capaz de se lembrar do caso? Nem quando se deparou com uma situação igual?

- Você vai me ouvir?

- Vai tentar se explicar? Não acredito nisso… - Ikki debochou, jogando o papel sobre a mesa e dando as costas ao amigo.

- Eu não vi o corpo. – disse Camus, sem perder o tom impassível de sua voz.

Ikki olhou-o incrédulo.

- Estou dizendo a verdade. Eu não cheguei a ver o corpo, nem apareci no local do crime.

- E por que tem a sua assinatura no relatório? – Ikki mal conseguia controlar sua raiva.

Camus respirou profundamente e olhou para outro canto. Não queria encarar seu parceiro.

- Eu tive um caso com o Saga, terminamos faz quase um ano.

Quando Ikki fez menção de interromper, Camus ergueu sua mão, impedindo-o.

- Eu deveria estar de plantão aquela noite e tecnicamente eu estava, mas passei todo o tempo num quarto de motel com o nosso chefe. E como ele tem autoridade para tanto, designou outros para atender as minhas chamadas. A única coisa que eu tinha de fazer era assinar os relatórios, e foi exatamente o que eu fiz. Eu nem mesmo li isso, não tinha conhecimento do caso.

- Tanto faz… - Ikki recolheu os relatórios e foi para sua mesa, carregando a caixa com os arquivos do caso.

- Não acredita em mim? – Camus sentiu sua calma se esvair aos poucos.

- Não importa, nos dois casos você me decepciona. Se estiver mentindo, além de homossexual enrustido, é um filho da puta preguiçoso. E se diz a verdade, é um imbecil que assina qualquer coisa sem ler, se isso significa mais tempo dando para o chefe, outro enrustido covarde, assim como você.

Camus levantou-se de supetão e agarrou Ikki pela camisa.

- Eu nunca te faltei com o respeito durante todos esses anos, Ikki. Apreciaria se tivesse o mesmo tipo de consideração comigo. Estou me matando pra te ajudar nesse caso impossível e você nem sequer reconhece o meu trabalho! Não julgue os outros como se você nunca tivesse cometido erros por aqui, pois nós sabemos que não é verdade. – soltou a camisa do outro, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. – Mas eu até entendo você, aquele João ninguém é bem gostosinho mesmo, se ele acordar você até pode se dar bem… Ainda mais sendo o herói que prendeu o homem mau, isso vai te render uma ótima trepada!

O soco que Ikki desferiu acertou em cheio o olho esquerdo de Camus, que cambaleou e caiu sobre sua mesa, machucando as costas. Quando o ruivo partiu para o contra-ataque, Saga apareceu diante dos dois, separando-os.

- Vocês ficaram loucos? O que estão pensando? Dê uma volta por aí, Ikki! E só volte quando sua cabeça estiver no lugar! – ordenou, ainda segurando Camus pela cintura.

Com um último olhar raivoso para o parceiro, Ikki pegou suas coisas e deixou o local.

- Na minha sala, agora! – o chefe disse sem sequer olhar para Camus.

**oOoOoOo**

Sem vontade de ir para casa, Ikki foi espairecer no único lugar no qual se sentia bem nos últimos dois meses: o quarto 1012 do Tóquio General Hospital. De pé ao lado da cama, o moreno umedecia os lábios do jovem com um algodão molhado, enquanto segurava uma das mãos do loiro.

- Nós descobrimos sobre outro garoto, loiro. Ele não conseguiu ser tão forte como você, mas pode nos ajudar a descobrir o que aconteceu. Quem sabe através dele a gente encontre o filho da puta que te fez isso…

Estava acostumado a conversar com o paciente misterioso. Contava sobre o seu dia, explicava o andamento do caso, desabafava sobre uma coisa ou outra… Hoje não era diferente e o moreno passou muito tempo falando sobre diversos assuntos.

- Eu bati no meu parceiro hoje. – voltou a falar, jogando fora o algodão. – Foi a primeira vez que fiz isso, nesses oito anos em que trabalhamos juntos. Você deve estar se perguntando se eu me arrependo… É claro que sim! Quem gostaria de fazer isso com um amigo? Mas eu estava tão frustrado, tão furioso… Daí ele disse aquelas coisas de você… Eu não me controlei… Acha que eu devo pedir desculpas? Não sei, loiro… Ainda estou puto com ele…

Apesar de ainda manter a esperança de que a qualquer momento o jovem acordaria, Ikki já estava se sentindo frustrado com a situação. Tanto o doutor Milo quanto Shun, disseram que a essa altura já era para o garoto ter acordado. O organismo dele estava quase que completamente recuperado dos ferimentos, e agora só dependia dele mesmo para acordar… Então por que o loiro não abria os olhos de uma vez?

- Sabe o que eu queria, loiro? Ver seus olhos. Saber a cor deles… Você não vai me mostrar não é? – suspirou. – Eu devo estar ficando louco mesmo… Conversando como se você pudesse me ouvir… Mas eu só queria que você me visse aqui, entende? Olhasse pra mim e soubesse que tem alguém te esperando. Você tem muito que viver ainda e eu quero te ajudar nisso, então… Acorda, loiro. Por favor, eu sei que você consegue. Você teve força suficiente pra agüentar até aqui, então acorda!

Ikki fechou seus olhos, tentando lutar contra o desânimo que começava a tomar conta de si. Foi então que sentiu um leve movimento contra sua mão. Ao olhar pra baixo, viu os dedos do garoto se mexendo devagar, num movimento quase imperceptível. Olhou novamente para o rosto do jovem e viu que suas pálpebras também se moviam levemente.

- Loiro?

O jovem abriu seus olhos vagarosamente e assim que viu aqueles orbes azul celeste presos aos seus, Ikki soube que estava em um caminho sem volta.

Continua…

* * *

N/A: 1) Eu tomei a liberdade de pegar emprestados os sobrenomes de Camus e Milo da fic 'Golden Wings', de Aries Power. Recomendo a leitura, a fanfic dela é maravilhosa!

Bom, como prometido, o capítulo não demorou. Quero agradecer a quem está acompanhando, em especial: Arcueid, saorikido, Meyzinha, yumesangai, KitsuneKiki, Suellen-san, MCristal Black.

No mais, agradeço também aos leitores silenciosos e espero que estejam gostando… E, se não for pedir muito, deixem reviews… Eu quero muito saber o que vocês estão achando, já que é a primeira vez que me aventuro a fazer um enredo policial.

Beijo enorme,

Mamba


End file.
